Computer
Sobald man die Hauptstory des Spiels fertig hat (dh. die Quest Developper's Computer abgeschlossen hat), wird der Computer freigeschaltet. Insgesamt gibt es acht Knöpfe, jedoch nur 5 funktionierende Bugs. Notiz: *mlp = Millionen Lollipops *blp = Billionen Lollipops *tlp = Trillionen Lollipops Bug 1 Dieser Bug kostet 1mlp und man kann mit 1-3 Chocolate Bars belohnt werden, die aber im Moment leider keinen weiteren Nutzen haben, da der einzige Sinn der Chocolate Bars das Freischalten des Chocolate Swords ist, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber bereits getan wurde. *"You found 1 chocolate bar !!" *"You found 2 chocolate bars !!! \o/" *"You found 3 chocolate bars !!!!! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/" *"There's a bug with the bug, it didn't worked :/" Bug 2 Dieser Bug kostet 10mlp und kann die Produktionsgeschwindigkeit der Lollipop Farm vergrößern, dir Candies geben oder alle Candies aufheben, die du im Spielverlauf auf den Boden geworfen hast. *"You met a X. He gave you X candies !" *"You picked up all the candies you have thrown on the floor. (X) *"The production limit of your lollipop farm has increased ! (*) (*) : the effect will last until the next loading (hey, it's a bug after all) Die Produktionsgeschwindigkeit hält daher nur so lange, bis man das nächste Mal den Speicherstand läd. Bug 3 Dieser Bug kostet 100mlp und kann dein Schwertlevel vergrößeren, aber auch verringern. Desweiteren kann er deine Candies , die du im Moment besitzt, um 3 multiplizieren (dh wird aus 1000 Candies bspw. 3000 Candies, danach 9000 Candies...) oder dir gar das Sword of Liflamesummoning geben. *"Your candies were multiplied by 3 !" *"The level of your sword increased by 1 !" *"You found a new sword : the Sword of Liflamesummoning !" *"Your sword lost 3 levels." *"There's a bug with the bug, it didn't work :/" Bug 4 ACHTUNG: FAKE BUG! 1blp gehen daher VERLOREN! *"Fake bug ! I guess you'll need 10000 mpl :)" Bug 5 Dieser Bug kostet 10blp und kann alle Gegner (bis zum nächsten Laden) in Ponys verwandeln. Auch kann man das Sword of Randomness erhalten. *"It's pony time !! Everyone is a pony now ! (*)" *"You found a new sword : the Sword of Randomness !" *"There's a bug with the bug, it didn't work :/" (*) : the effect will last until the next loading (hey, it's a bug after all) Bug 6 ACHTUNG: FAKE BUG! 100blp gehen daher VERLOREN! *"No level 6 bug, sorry :( (maybe level 7 ?)" Bug 7 ACHTUNG: FAKE BUG! 1tlp gehen daher VERLOREN! *"Crap, no level 7 bug either :s Don't give up !" Bug 8 ACHTUNG: FAKE BUG! 10tlp gehen daher VERLOREN! Randomize... Mittels der Funktion "Randomize..." können folgende Dinge zufällig generiert werden (dh. gehen sie entweder verloren, oder ihr bekommt neue... Alles per Zufall!): *Candies *Weggeworfene Candies *Gegessene Candies *Produktionsgeschwindigkeit der Candies *Lollipops *Angebaute Lollipops *Chocolate Bars *Scrolls *Potions *Schwert *Schwertlevel Add a bug... Auch gibt es die Möglichkeit, das Spiel"design" zu verändern. Alle Effekte halten nur bis zum nächsten mal Laden. * *Background Color ändert in Taktgeschwindigkeit die Hintergrundfarbe des Spiels *Text Color ändert in Taktgeschwindigkeit die Textfarbe des Spiels *Text Size ändert in Taktgeschwindigkeit die Textgröße des Spiels *Add a Tab fügt einen neuen Tab hinzu (dort wo Candy Box, Inventory, Quest, Cauldron und Computer steht). Jeder Tab hat einen zufälligen Namen. '''ACHTUNG: '''Wenn man dies tut, kann man die Tabs nicht mehr betätigen! *Edit everything lässt dich das gesamte Spiel verändern. Daher kannst du jeglichen Text, Buttons etc. umändern, entfernen usw. - Dies hält nur bis zum nächsten mal Laden - es ist natürlich nicht permanent! Hierfür wird vermutlich ein simpler JavaScript Code angewandt, der dem Nutzer die Rechte für "documentEdit" vergibt. *PURE RANDOM wird alles im Spiel zufallsgenerieren, bedeutet Candies, Lollipops, ALLES! Hier nach zu speichern ist nicht empfohlen, da es durchaus sein kann, dass du danach bspw. -736125 Candies besitzt, daher negative Candies.